An optoelectronic component may have a plurality of organic layer structures arranged between two electrode layers, one of which usually is embodied in an optically transparent fashion. During the production of optoelectronic components, organic layers are successively applied to an electrically conductive electrode layer arranged on a substrate, followed by a further electrically conductive electrode layer. Two different classes of materials are generally used for the production of optoelectronic components: polymeric substances and so-called small-molecule materials, which have no orientation property and therefore form amorphous layers. Organic molecules generally have a wide emission spectrum. As a result, all color components of light are present in the spectrum. This enables a natural illumination of objects. The emissions of an optoelectronic component, in particular of an OLED, can be coordinated with practically any color, including white, with any possible color temperature. Most white OLEDs consist of a red, a green and a blue emission layer, which together generate high-quality white light.
One technical challenge for large-area optoelectronic components is the restricted conductivity of the electrode layer material, in particular of the electrode layer embodied as an anode, which leads to a significant voltage drop in the electrode layer and a decrease in the local operating voltage of the active layers. As a result, the radiation intensity of the optoelectronic assembly decreases from the edges toward the midpoint. In order to reduce the reduction of the radiation intensity, a conductor track structure, also called busbar, composed of metal is applied to the electrode layer embodied as an anode. The luminance distribution of the organic light emitting unit can be made uniform as a result. The luminance distribution achievable here is insufficient for some specific applications, however.